


Flowers in the Void

by awkwardeye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Mikasa and Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. feels alright

With Beastie Boys blasting, smoke fogging up the windows, and his fingers drumming against the steering wheel, he’s having a good time.

Her skirt is black, short, like her hair. Her skin is soft beneath his fingertips, so fucking soft, and drenched in sweat. She’s got one foot propped up on the dash. She passes him the joint and his hand slides farther down her thigh, fingers snaking their way past the barrier of her underwear, tangling in the waistband before dipping lower.

He sighs and watches her out of the corner of his eye, sees her tilt her head back, and sees her lips open to spill a moan that he only witnesses because he can’t hear her over the music. He feels her hips rock; she’s having a good time.


	2. breathe

His fingers close around her throat, almost too tight.  He likes the way she looks with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. There’ll be bruises forming beneath his digits: red and angry at first, purple and inviting later.

Mikasa’s not trying any harder than usual to breath and her face is impassive, the only sign of her distress her flared nostrils and the soft wheeze her lips emit when he loosens his grip and she inhales deeply, slowly. Her tranquil eyes watch his as they follow the trail of his free hand down her side, up again, and around to cup her breast and capture her erect, pink nipple between his finger. She bites her lip and closes her eyes as she feels his tongue glide across her clavicle then down, walking a wet line through the valley of her breasts.

His teeth skim her pale skin. He pulls her ripped panties (the ones he bought for the sole purpose of seeing them torn) up and they hang uselessly around her hips. Fucking her harder when she cries out and releases the doorframe for long enough to grip his shoulder, he intertwines their fingers briefly only to pin her wrists to the wall along with her hips.

She breathes his name through bleeding lips, “Levi!”


	3. an angel can never taint a human

They’re standing on the bridge, watching the day pass and sharing a cigarette. The sun burns her bare shoulders, forces them to narrow their eyes.

“Do you think we’ll become angels when we die?” she asks.

“Thinking of jumping?” He traces the waistband of her jeans, low on her hips. There’s only an old woman feeding the birds on the opposite end of the bridge; he’s not nervous or excited.

“No, I’m just curious.” His fingers are cold when they push her shirt down, below her bare breasts, and she feels his breath fan across her neck as he peers at her over her shoulder.

“In theory, angels are entirely free of sin, whereas humans practically bathe in sin. I don’t think death washes our sins away so, no, I don’t believe we become a manifestation of purity in our demise.” He drags her hips back, guides her along his growing erection. “Especially not sinners like you and me.”


	4. keep quiet

Levi arrives with two departures, thinks wryly that she’s been busy, and walks in without knocking.

Mikasa is naked, smoking on the couch. “Creep” is playing softly, a whisper in the apartment that makes Levi’s skin crawl, and she hums along to the song with dead eyes.

“Was that Eren I just saw?” Levi drops to his knees and parts hers in one swift movement, scowling at the sight that meets him. “Take a shower. Then we’ll fuck.” It’s not like he loves her, not like he’ll admit it.

“I’m not sleeping with my own brother. He barged in on something that wasn't his business, like you're doing right now.”

“Still calling him that?”


	5. aisles

The rustle of fabric slipping along fabric and her soft laughter pulls his attention from the rows of snacks.

Levi nearly spits out his cigarette when she places her hand over his, guiding her skirt up her legs. No underwear today. Nothing new, but exciting with the man behind the counter glancing up at them every few moments like he’s afraid they’re up to something illegal. They are.

Mikasa’s head drops onto Levi’s shoulders as she drags his fingers between her slick folds. She smells of shampoo and soap and him. Biting her hand, she closes her eyes and focuses only on Levi’s hand, his lithe fingers jerking inconspicuously against her clit before slipping into her. He’s speaking to her, but she can’t hear him in her haze. She feels his fingers curl, straighten, curl again.

He drags his fingers from her cunt and lifts them to her lips, smirking when she parts them and lets him push his digits into her mouth as the man at the counter’s gaze falls upon them.


	6. so very aware

Silent, save for the sounds of his breath, normal and soft, mingling with her occasional gag and the slick noise of her mouth pulling him in like his cock is the only thing she needs, the apartment is still. It’s begun to drizzle when she glances up at Levi, lips stretching into a smile around his length, and hums this contented noise at the sight of his eyes, slightly unfocused and, yet, very aware of one thing.

The rain beats the windows, loud, constant, inconsistent drumming like anxious fingers on desks. His hips jolt forward, up off the bed. He tugs at the straps of her dress and she swats his fingers away, eyebrows furrowing. Pale fingers drown in the sea of her inky black hair. Mikasa’s tongue, the silken insides of her cheeks pressing in around him, the warmth of her breath, the way her teeth skim his burning skin.

He’s heavy on her tongue, tastes a bit like sweat, slightly sour and a bit salty like her. On her knees, on the floor, she feels his length twitch, hears thunder roar somewhere far off. She knows he’s watching her mouth only when she pulls her lips off of him, remaining connected by thick strings of her saliva mixing with his essence.


	7. the pinnacle of mediocrity

Levi walks behind her, letting Mikasa guide the way.

Her heels click on the stairs and she drags her nails along the wall as she goes, never turning back to look at him. She knows where his eyes are, can practically feel them on her, their excited curiosity and disbelief mixing when her skirt swishes around her thighs, the fabric lifting away to reveal nothing beneath but her, bare, glistening with arousal.

They don’t make it up the stairs, but settle somewhere in the middle of the ascent with her hands braced against the railing and steps digging against her spine. He spreads her thighs with harsh hands and they shake when he drags his tongue up the trail to her pearl, pink and beckoning him forward as he loses himself in her, silver eyes watching her every reaction.


	8. spilled coffee

There’s a coffee stain on her shirt and he watches it even as he hooks his fingers around the thin line of fabric that curves over her hips, the waistband of her underwear. Her shirt is still wet as she pulls it over her head and he focuses on the patch of wet skin just above her breast that seems to shine beneath his gaze.

In one movement, she is falling with her panties pushed to the side in her impatience and he is sinking upward, upward, too slowly. He fills her like he was made for her and she embraces him like she was made for him. Their eyes meet and the slightest hint of a smile crosses her lips as her hips begin to move and he looks down to see their connection.

His hips jerk forward, now he’s buried his blade to the hilt in her warmth. Her arousal coats him, glistening every time she lifts her hips, biting her lips. He lets her guide his hands to her waist and grips tightly, her skin soft beneath his fingers that stain her with bruises.


	9. button button

She's never been so colorful, he thinks with his hand on her cheek.

She's magnificent, a mix of vibrant hues that dance across her naked skin. She feels different beneath him, a hotter flame, and his fingers catch on the subtle curves of her body. She's magenta fading into mauve fading into cerulean. Isn't she special today?

He feels her sighs hit his cheek, feels every noise she makes. She's so wet around his fingers, so overcome with desire in a haze of hallucination. He crawls up her body, hears her kiss him, feels her kiss him. He's feeling colors when he slips into her. His hips inch away from her, crawl back, and he feels that he's transcended the barrier between heaven and earth.


	10. interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite one so far

“Turn around, bend over.”

Levi spreads Mikasa’s thighs, prodding at them with the tips of his fingers. A low groan escapes his lips as he drags his fingers across her labia and they glide over her wet skin. He draws a line from her weeping entrance, pulsing beneath his brief touch, down to her clit, nudging it softly as if he’s only exploring. He chuckles when she whines.

“You wanted my attention, you’ve got it. Now, we’re doing things my way.”

The paint on her thighs has dried in the shape of his palm. She stares at the painting she made him abandon and bites her lip to keep from moaning when she feels his finger sink into her.

One, he pulls it out and examines his hand. Two, she gasps when he curls the tips of his fingers in her. Three, he’s slow to penetrate the slick walls of her sex, feels them throb around his digits as he buries them to his knuckles in her. He’s still, taunting her.

“Levi…”

“I can’t do _all_ the work.”

A wetness pools in his palm and her hips rotate, fall back, forward, sway as she fucks herself on his fingers.


	11. performance

She’s watching him. She raises her glass to her lips, stains the rim with her dark lipstick.

He’s silent, moves like he doesn’t know she’s there even when their eyes meet. His eyes dip down, away from her face, back to her breasts, lower. There are bruises on her hips, yellowing, that make his heart beat faster, making his breath escape with enough urgency to be noticed. His hand moves faster.

She can’t see what he’s doing with his back to her, but can see his face reflected in the mirror, can see his dilated pupils darkening his eyes. She can imagine his hand on his shaft going up, crashing down, swirling his thumb around the head wet and shining with his arousal.


	12. levi writes a poem

Mikasa is a collection of cunts.

Her _hands_ are cunts: soft and pulling me in.

(I’m not a dick, though)

Her _eyes_ are dry cunts; they don’t want me in them.

Her tits are cunts; they turn me on.

Her lips are a cunt: sticky and sweet enough to eat.

Her heart’s a wet cunt and I want to

Put my fingers in it,

Fuck her heart because she does it to me.

She wants it, too.

Mikasa’s a giant cunt,

And she fucks me like I’m a dick.


	13. drive in

“Sometimes, I feel like you’re the only person I don’t lie to.”

Levi chuckles at that, raising an eyebrow and his eyes to Mikasa’s face.

“I’m serious,” she whispers, biting her lip to stifle the moan that threatens as he wraps his hands around her hips and drags them down, down, down. She glances around the slowly filling lot, feeling him filling her.

“It’s because you’ve tasted my cum,” he hums, rocking his hips. His hand slides down her thigh, keeping her skirt in place, as a car pulls in beside them. His lips are hot against her skin. “It’s like a truth serum.”

“You’re so vulgar…” She tilts her head back, letting out a strangled moan loud enough to make the person in the next car glance their way. The eyes burn her skin and she feels it peel, melt away.

“You make me this way,” he replies, flipping her skirt up and guiding her hand down. Feeling her fingers graze his shaft, he smirks and sits completely still. “Touch yourself.”


	14. i know how the flowers felt

"Why are you here?"

"Do you love me, Levi?"

He wonders how one set of eyes can look so angry and hurt and disappointed all at once. She braved the rain to play this game that washes him in irritation. Idiot girl, does she really think he'll fall for this? She already knows the answer to her question.

"You fuck me, kid," he finally says, and his voice betrays him (too soft to be nonchalant), makes her wonder if he means more.

"I heard you're seeing someone." She feels small before him. "You can't."

"Can't what?"

"You can't see anyone else." Mikasa knows she's being ridiculous.

"What, are you in love with me?" He hopes foolishly for the answer he's always craved.

She wants to slap the self righteous grin from his face. A coldness claims her chest, filling her to the brim and urging her to step all over his feelings because she knows in the same way that he knows.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my wifi is weird so i have to post from my phone instead of my laptop which is a bit of a drag


	15. skin

He watches the bruises on her back ripple as her muscles shift beneath her skin painted by the colors of a sunset. Smirking as her hips falter, he drags his fingertips down her spine in a touch so light she wonders if he's touching her at all.

Mikasa stills with his hands on her ass, fingertips digging into her flesh with enough force to mark her with bruises like pomegranate seeds spread across her skin. She can almost feel the redness spreading across her skin when he withdraws his hands. She can't stop the cry that escapes her lips when they return with a resonating clap.

He likes the way it makes her cunt clamp down on his cock, slaps her ass again and drives his hips upward with enough force to make her breasts bounce and a wanton moan breaks the quiet.


	16. aftermath

She is almost always alone in the moments after, left with the effects of him lingering on her body. It's in these moments that she misses the feeling of his softening cock sliding out of her along with strings of his essence that slip from her cunt still shuddering from the aftershocks of an orgasm. It's always begun to dry by the time he emerges from the bathroom, clean (dressed if he doesn't want anything else).

They haven't filled the silence for a while now, but she waits patiently for him to notice her changing, to hear the question on his lips.

When he emerges from the bathroom with a wet rag for her, telling her to stand so he can change the sheets, she finds she only wants to be held for a moment without the promise of sex. But she dresses slowly instead and watches him rid his room of the remnants of her while the remnants of him cling to her thighs and hips and her swollen lips.


	17. she's not feeling well

The fork in her hand clinks against her plate, caught between shaking fingers. She bites her lip to quiet herself and then nibbles lightly on her knuckle, panting like there isn't enough air in the world to sate her.

A warmth spreads through her, leaving her cheeks flushed and every muscle in her body taut with anticipation. Her thighs shake and she presses them together beneath the table, trapping his hand. She feels his fingers drag themselves lazily from her, trace her slit, and then catch her clit lightly, rolling it between two slick digits.

His boss is laughing at a joke Levi tells and then everyone is looking at her, expecting a response. He smirks and slips his fingers back into her, wriggling them. His free hand traces circles on her thigh while he offers an encouraging smile as a soft moan escapes her, muffled only by her hand, and she lowers her head to the table as her lower half convulses.


	18. untitled

Lipstick smeared, flushed cheeks, thick black tresses trapped in his fist, she has to remind herself to breathe these long, drawn out inhales and quick gasps. Her eyes roll up, up, up, and she feels his hand fall from her hair and grip her hips, jerking them back against his snapping hips. She holds the counter so tightly her knuckles whiten and shake.

Levi fingers find their way to her sex, pushing her skirt aside before meeting her clit and rubbing harsh circles that make her hips jerk suddenly toward him and then away when she feels him fill her. He watches her, feels her cunt spasm around him, and bites back a hoarse moan.

A tightening, a flood of warmth, and shaking limbs. She feels like his cock is giving her a taste of heaven, pouring something so sublime into her that makes every muscle in her body seizes as her orgasm breaks her thoughts.


	19. what he likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while because im quite boring and didn't know how to continue this but alas here it is

"You don't like anything," Mikasa complains, but she makes no move to stop him as he guides her head back down.

"I like tea," he murmurs, feeling her place soft kisses along his burning length.

"Wow," she hums, sarcasm dripping from the single syllable. She sits up, abandoning his needy cock to wait for his response as she drags her hand lazily up and down his length.

They're continuing a conversation that began at the door, but paused for a quick fuck. It picked up again as they began playing with each other's bodies leisurely.

"I like it when you ride my face," Levi says, grabbing Mikasa's hips and tugging lightly to guide her until she straddles his face with a smug grin.

She tangles her fingers in his dark hair and drags her sex across his inviting tongue, whispering, "I like it, too."


	20. softcore

Mikasa is laying in bed, unsure of the hour. It’s either late or extremely early. She stares at the ceiling, feeling the dampness of the pillow from her hair, now nearly dried. She hears the bedroom door open and his careful footsteps making their way to her.

Levi places his hand beneath her chin, trailing his fingers over the curve of her neck before drawing them back to cup her chin. Slowly, he tilts her head back as he shifts to kneel over her. He lowers himself as her mouth opens to welcome his throbbing cock. He lets his hand fall away from her face as his head tilts back.

She builds up a steady pace. She smiles and strokes what she can’t fit into her mouth, kissing the head of Levi’s cock almost teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im gonna update more regularly  
> also me: *doesn't update for weeks after apologizing for not updating a while*  
> i'm a mess, sorry, peeps, but i just didn't have any ideas


	21. where it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a random background thing just to sort of make the relationship a bit more clear

She's not a virgin, and neither is he, but that very first time is like reaching in the dark.

Groping hands, clumsy lips, faulty fingers, twitching hips. And before it all happens, they're standing before each other in her dorm, naked and feeling a bit insecure, and they can hear people in the hallway. Her lips are pink and wet, her eyes red and shining. His face is the same, colored by a quiet sadness.

Levi is aroused, but feels guilty. He touches her anyway, running his hands over the soft, white fabric of her cotton panties and the thin bra that does nothing to hide the hardening of her nipples. Her skin is warm and smooth beneath his calloused fingertips. He enjoys the way the sunlight lines her body, slipping into the room through the slits of the blinds.

Normally, they wouldn't be anywhere near each other. Mikasa wouldn't be thinking she wants Levi to kiss her. And Levi wouldn't be thinking for once that the hair that slips out of the no doubt carefully crafted style is more endearing than irritating. But she's heartbroken, and so is he, so she asked for this one favor. They want to feel loved again, even if it's fake, even though it must be fake.

He touches the hair at the nape of her neck. His fingers tangle in the soft, inky strands. He kisses her. He's lost and so is she.


	22. a struggle for words

“I’m tired.”

“Tired of what?” Mikasa demands. “Me? Are you tired of me, Levi?”

“No, no… No,” Levi snaps, running his fingers through his hair.

Mikasa says nothing and neither does he. They move silently around each other. She paces. He packs. And neither can bring forth the words caught on the tips of their tongues. She has a why she’s been holding on to and he has a penetrating glare that would tell all along with three words.

“So, are we ending this?”

“What’s there to end?”

Mikasa crosses her arms over her chest, shakes her head. “I don’t know…”

“Then why ask?”

“Because I thought you’d know,” she whispers, and for the first time since their very first time together, she looks so insanely out of touch and lost, searching for some semblance of comfort in his gaze. “Just one more time.”

“You’re not mine anymore,” Levi replies. He had to hear it from Eren. Someone else always walks in at the wrong moment.

“Was I ever yours?”

“Don’t say that. I know what you’re doing.” He knows she wants him to be the one to break and admit everything. She wants him to say it first because then that means she could control herself, even desperate like this, while he couldn’t. Everything’s a goddamn competition. “I don’t wanna fuck.”

“Good. I want you to make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, and i'm watching an angsty gay show so i had to write something ya feel


	23. fucking levi

She is not fucking Levi. Instead, she's being screwed by Jean who, for all of his charm, she does not like or enjoy. When she considers their relationship, she doesn't know why she was so eager to accept him.

Twice a day she considers telling him about Levi, about the things she let the man do to her that she would never consider letting Jean do. This is the third time today that she's considering it. Instead of speaking, she bites her lip and forces a soft moan because he's really not terrible in bed, it's just the issue of who he is that keeps satisfaction several steps away from her.

Levi's hands were never so soft at her hips, never hesitated to reach up and grope her breasts, pinch her nipples almost painfully. Remembering makes her wet, and Jean thinks it's all for him. She doesn't correct him.

"I love you," he moans as he cums, in the condom she'll have to pick up later. It's a habit.

Her stomach twists, she buries her face in the pillow, biting the fabric to keep from being honest and unkind. It's damp now with her tears. When did she start crying? When did fucking someone she doesn't necessarily care for become so lacking in pleasure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back y'all


	24. sweet lady

At Levi's gallery, Jean calls the night a bit  _uncomfortable_. And it's understandable. Who wants to see proof of their lover's previous sexual depravity?

Earlier, he said over coffee: "I know what people say about you, but I think you're a sweet lady, Mikasa. To which she replied, knowing he wouldn't understand: "Most people call me a good girl behind closed doors." And he thought she was talking about people gossiping about her. He's so innocent and trusting. Of course, now, he can't ignore rumors when they're hanging around him.

Levi's art is always vulgar, always somehow related to Mikasa since she strikes his vulgarity. He hovers near a painting of her sex, speaking quietly with her. They share a cigarette, smile furtively at each other. Jean stands beside Mikasa, knowing that he doesn't belong in the conversation, and jealous. But who wouldn't be?

After a while, Mikasa excuses herself, and Levi follows suit. Jean lingers a moment before following them. He stands outside of the bathroom door, listening.

What he hears: silence.

What he doesn't see: Mikasa leaning against the sink, her dress hiked up, Levi's face buried between her thighs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me memes @ mendacipupa.tumblr.com i am friendly even though my blog is emo


	25. infidel

"He'll catch us."

"Stop me then."

When Levi makes no move to stop her, Mikasa rolls her hips, gripping the sheets tightly. She bites her lip and whimpers softly. The sheets are beginning to smell like Levi instead of Jean. Or maybe she's just imagining it. She wants to be in his bed again, wants to not have to be quiet, wants to not have to listen for the front door, even though Jean shouldn't be back for a while.  _God, why'd he have to move in?_

It's too quiet for Levi. He needs her to scream or he won't be able to ignore just how wrong this all is. So they switch positions, her wrists held captive in his hand, and he pounds into her. They fuck. Like the old times.

He holds her down, she spreads her legs as wide as she can, moaning and whimpering, crying his name. She drags her nails down his back when he allows it, forgets herself and the caution she had felt necessary earlier. Now all she feels is Levi. His hair against her skin when nips at the skin between her breasts, marking her. His lips against her, against her jaw. His hands on her hips, crushing her, when he lets her ride him toward another orgasm. His teeth as they graze her nipples lightly. His stillness when the door opens and she hasn't stopped moaning. His urgency when he begins to dress quickly and sloppily and she stays in bed, too numb to think.


End file.
